freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are various energy cannons, turrets, missile launchers, mine and countermeasure dispensers that one can mount on his / her ship. Except the secondary weapons (cruise disruptors, torpedo launchers, mine and countermeasure dispensers), all other weapons are classified by their class / energy launching system, and have different effectiveness against enemy shields. For all weapons classified by related classes, see the category below. The speed at which weapons fire is measured in Shots Per Second (SPS). list of weapons Energy Cannons and Turrets :Main article: guns These weapons rely on the ship-board generator to power and fire. As such, while these weapons do not require additional ammunition, they do use up the battery power of the ship (represented as the yellow recharging bar at the center low, just above the shield bar). Extended firing may drain the power altogether, rendering the ship out of firepower for a moment. Depending on the weapon type, they may be offered as guns or turrets. Turrets are the only weapon that can mounted on "turret" mounts. By the energy launching mechanism, energy weapons can be classified as the following categories. Laser / Photon :Main article: Laser / Photon Weapons These two kinds of weapons usually share the highest amount of refire rate, making them the true rapid-fire energy gun. However, relatively they deal little damage and still use a fair amount of energy. The photon guns are essentially the bigger brother of the laser guns, usually able to deal more damage at the cost of larger power consumption. Both of these weapons are ideally suited against Positron shields, and weaker against Graviton shields. Both weapons usualy fire at 8.33 SPS, the highest of any weapon. Some guns like the Gaians' Gaia's Savior (photon) or the Red Hessians' Natter Zwei (laser), deal more damage at the cost of a reduced fireing rate of 5.88 SPS. Faction Variants *Blood Dragons - Military grade. *Bounty Hunters - Improved range, but more energy *Civilian - Less damage, Less energy *Gaians - More energy efficient, but have a slower rate of fire (lower DPS, lower energy) *GMG - Improved damage output *Golden Chrysanthemums - Delivers a bit more damage, but at a reduced refire rate (Less DPS) *Junkers - More damage, more energy *Kusari Police & Naval Forces - Military grade. *Liberty Police & Navy, LSF - Military grade. *Liberty Rogues - Does a little more damage, but uses more energy. *The Order - Military grade. *Red Hessians - Does a little more damage, but slower rate of fire. *Zoners - Small range advantage, but at a reduced rate of fire (lower DPS, longer range) Pulse :Main article: Pulse Weapons Pulse guns are essentially the same as the two above, but with an additional feature. They do very large damage towards the shield, but almost none at the hull. This makes the pulse guns highly effective at busting shields. In general this weapon is used together with other guns to facilitate shield and hull damages. Like the laser and photon weapons, pulse weapons are more effective against Positron shields and weaker against Graviton shields. Pulse cannons always fire at 4 SPS. Faction Variants *Civilian - What there is for normal people. *Corsairs - Uses more energy. Plasma :Main article: Plasma Weapons Plasma weapons combine a high energy effectiveness and damage at the cost of low refiring rate and shorter range. This puts a particular demand on the pilot as the high accuracy skill is a must at mastering this weapon. Plasma weapons are ideally suited at attacking Graviton shields, but generally not as effective at damaging Molecular shields. Plasma cannons usualy fire at 2 SPS, the lowest of any weapon. The Hogosha's Drake Fires at 4 SPS. Faction Variants *Hogosha - Improved rate of fire, but at a reduced range (shots also move slightly faster) *Liberty Police & Navy, LSF - Military grade. *Rheinland Police & Military - Military grade; only Class 9 Plasma cannon. Particle :Main article: Particle Weapons Particle guns are a step up from Plasma guns, combining good range, damage and an enhanced firing rate but with more energy consumption. This kind of weapons are the norm when destroying Graviton shields as they are much easier to use than Plasma guns. Particle guns are strong against Graviton shields and less effective against Molecular shields. All particle cannons fire at 4 SPS Faction Variants *Bounty Hunters - Improved range, but sacrifice damage. *Bretonia Police & Armed Forces - Military grade. *Outcasts - Improved damage output *Xenos - Delivers more damage, but at a shorter range (also faster projectile speed). Tachyon / Neutron :Main article: Tachyon / Neutron Weapons These two weapons have similar firing rate and damage output. The difference is that neutron guns usually have a lower energy consumption rate and range when compared to tachyon guns. On the other hand, tachyon guns boasts the longest range, but the energy consumption is significantly higher than other weapons, comparable to particle or photon weapons. Both tachyon and neutron guns are effective against Molecular shields, but less effective against positron shields. Most Tachyon cannons fire at 4 SPS, although the Bundschuh's Luger and the Outcast's Dragoon only fire at 3.03 SPS. All neutron cannons fire at 4 SPS. Faction Variants *Bretonia Police & Armed Forces - Military grade. *Bundschuh - Does a bit more damage, at a reduced rate of fire (More dmg, same energy per second) *Corsairs - Uses a bit more energy, but has better range and damage output. *Farmers Alliance - More damage. *IMG - More energy efficient, but sacrifice damage output. *Kusari Police & Naval Forces - Military grade. *Lane Hackers - Military grade. *LWB - A bit more energy efficient, but has a slower rate of fire (Same dmg, lower energy) *Mollys - Military grade. *The Order - Military grade. *Outcasts - Improved damage output *Rheinland Police & Military - Military grade. *Unioners - Military grade. Class 10 Weapons :Main article: class 10 Weapon Most class 10 Weapon cannot be classified in this scheme. Both the nomad energy cannons and the codename weapons have unknown energy mechanism, nor they have turrets. This makes them having same damage ratio against all 3 kinds of shields. Class 10 guns either fire at 2 SPS or 3.03 SPS, with exception of the Nomad Energy Blasters which have a rate of fire of 4 SPS. Missiles :Main article: Missiles Missile launchers share the same hard-point mounts with guns, but needs additional ammunition to fire. Each shot deals significant damage especially if it hits the target head on. Like guns, missiles are classified by its classes. Missiles are split into 3 categories, or "families". Standard Missile - Javelin Missile Family :Main article: Javelin Missile Family Standard missile are launchers that combine effectiveness and price into each shot. It has a limited tracking ability, slower speed and is hull-damaging with secondary function on shields. EMP Missile - Eraser Missile Family :Main article: Eraser Missile Family Similar to a pulse gun, an EMP missile behaves like a standard missile, but damage is oriented towards the target's shield and generator system. Homing Missile - Stalker Missile Family :Main article: Stalker Missile Family A homing missile is similar to a standard missile in terms of damage distribution. However, it has a much higher tracking capability, speed and firing rate but reduced damage output. Also, each shot of homing missile costs more than the standard counterpart. Cruise Disruptors and Torpedo Launchers :Main article: Cruise Disruptor and Torpedo Launcher These two are considered specialized missile launchers, and can only be mounted on the "Disruptor / Torpedo" mount instead of the usual gun-missile slot, with the torpedo mount only available on heavy fighters. A cruise disruptor deals little damage, but it prevents its target from activating the cruise engine and disengage from combat. Furthermore, targets hit by a cruise disruptor shot will have several seconds travelling at slow speed, allowing the others to catch up. Torpedo Launchers fires a very slow moving, highly damaging shot at its target. Considered as a battering ram for the hard structures, a torpedo launcher is a potent tool against a stronghold, and potentially against enemy ships. There are two kinds of cruise disruptors and torpedo launchers in the game. The basic ones can be purchased as low as level 3 and 10 respectively, while the advanced model is only available to pilots over level 30. These weapons do not need class-specific mounts to mount them. The two kinds of cruise disruptors are: *Wasp Cruise Disruptor *Hornet Cruise Disruptor The two kinds of torpedo launchers are: *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Sunslayer Torpedo Launcher The Sunslayer Torpedo Launcher is the most devastating torpedo launcher in the game. It is only available at Bruchsal Base, and purchasing it requires you to be on pretty good terms with the Bundschuh. It might not be a bad idea to rep up with the Bundschuh some and get the Sunslayer, then move on... Mines :Main article: Mines Mines are useful when there is someone on your tail and you can't shake him/her down. They are quite easy to destroy, but it at least distracts the enemy. A mine dropper releases a mine backwards, which will follow the enemy's ship until it gets destroyed or hits the target. There are EMP mines, they make enormous shield damage, but only a little hull damage. The regular mines are fast-tracking, with balanced, but average damage. There also a kind of mines who make larger damage, but sacrifice tracking abilities and refire rate. Mines have explosion range just as missiles. Countermeasures :Main article: Countermeasure Countermeasures are decoys to lure the missiles away from the dropper ship. When the projectile hits the countermeasure, it annihilates, but it already fulfilled its purpose. Even the best countermeasure dropper can't protect us completely, so some of the missiles may come through. In this case, throwing another one can still save the situation. Ammunition :Main article: Ammunition Ammunition are additional items that can be launched in-flight if a corresponding launcher is mounted. Except energy guns, all other weapons require ammunition to fire. A ship can carry 50 shots of a type of weapon. For example, one can carry 50 shots of slingshot missiles, 50 catapult missiles, 50 (particular) mines and 50 countermeasure flares without taking up additional cargo space. Every base carries every kind of ammunition. Thus, you will not have to go back to the Edge Worlds to stock up on high-class missiles, mines, torpedoes, or cruise disruptors. You may resupply anywhere you can dock, assuming you have the cash! Weapons Technology By Faction *Blood Dragons - Laser *Bounty Hunters - Laser, Particle *Bretonia Police & Armed Forces - Tachyon, Particle *Bundschuh - Tachyon *Civilian - Laser, Pulse *Corsairs - Neutron, Pulse *Farmers Alliance - Neutron *Gaians - Photon *GMG - Photon *Golden Chrysanthemums - Photon *Hogosha - Plasma *IMG - Tachyon *Junkers - Photon *Kusari Police & Naval Forces - Photon, Neutron *Lane Hackers - Tachyon *Liberty Police & Navy, LSF - Laser, Plasma *Liberty Rogues - Laser *LWB - Tachyon *Mollys - Neutron *Order (never encountered) - Laser, Neutron *Outcasts - Tachyon, Particle *Red Hessians - Laser *Rheinland Police & Military - Tachyon, Plasma *Unioners - Neutron *Xenos - Particle *Zoners - Photon All others use Civilian weaponry Category:Weapons Category:Missiles Category:Guns